We Are Capitalia - Nyo Talia
by JetfireSkyfire
Summary: The capitals find their opposing gender counterparts
1. Adelbert Beilschmidt

This was me, bullshitting my way through the first chapter.

* * *

Alana Beilschmidt, better known as Königsberg, was finished with her work, so she had gone out to spend some time with her friends and have some fun.

* * *

In the orchestra house, there is a male with shoulder length white hair and sky blue eyes playing the piano.

His name is Adelbert and he had been playing for his sister Maria.

The Prussian male didn't seem to realize the fact that he had attracted a small crowd until he was finished and more than just Maria clapped for him.

That made the male look up to see Alana and her friends sitting close to Maria.

"Who are you guys?" Adelbert asked.

The white-haired female spoke up first.

"My name's Alana Beilschmidt, and these are my friends."

One by one, they stated their names.

"Who might you be?" Alana asked.

"Adelbert, and this is my older Schwester, Maria."

"I'm sure mein Bruder Gilbert would be happy to meet you two," Alana told them.

"We could go meet him if you want."

Adelbert looked at Maria.

* * *

Before the two knew it, they found themselves following Alana to where her big brother is.

Alana's friends had gone their separate ways.

"Bruder," Alana said when she approached him.

The Prussian male looked at her.

"Ja Alana?"

"There's a couple people I want you to meet," Alana told.

Both Maria and Adelbert stepped out from behind the female.

"Adelbert and Maria," Alana said.

Standing up, Gilbert walked over to Maria. She stared at him as he stared down at her.

When he moved a body part, she did as well.

And vice versa.

Both looked at their younger siblings.

"And apparently he plays the piano while I play the violin," Alana said and indicated the taller male.


	2. Bo Køhler

Annebeth had just gotten off her shift at the hospital and was currently on her way home.

Her father would be worried if she were late coming home.

Even if she was, she always had a good explanation as to why she was late.

* * *

In another part of Copenhagen, a male that looked a lot like Annebeth was tied to a water duct on the roof.

Well, his wrists were tied to where his hands were over it.

And then there's the fact that he's shirtless and there's dried blood on his body.

Blue eyes opened groggily as light shone in the basement he's in.

"Wake up idiot," came an all too familiar voice.

"When are you going to release me Gavriil?" The Dane asked in a sleepy voice.

"Not until I've had my fun with you," the Russian 2P said.

When fully awake, the Dane looked to see Gavriil walking in his direction, whip in hand.

A lump soon formed in the Dane's throat.

He knew where this would lead.

"I don't even want to know what you're going to do with that."

Gavriil chuckled a bit.

"Oh? I think you already do."

Hands clenched, teeth gritted, and tears pricked the corners of the Dane's eyes.

"Just do it," he ground.

The black-haired male went to stand behind the Dane named Bo, raising the whip above his head.

"Let's see where this takes us," the red eyed Russian said to himself.

And with that, the whip came crashing down on Bo's back, causing the Dane to scream in pain.

Still, Gavriil continued to whip Bo until the brunet found he had a bulge in his pants.

"Stop," Bo cried out.

"Stop, please stop."

"Aww, what's the matter? Can't take a little whipping?" Gavriil cooed.

"It's not that," Bo said.

"Can you at least let me go play with myself?" The Dane asked.

At that, the Russian peered around the hanging body to see the bulge.

"Oh, so whipping excites you," Gavriil thought aloud.

Dropping the whip on the ground, Gavriil went to stand in front of the other male before dropping to his knees, undoing the other's pants.

"Wh-why are you doing that?" Bo asked, his face becoming red.

Down goes the blue jeans and Danish flag designed boxers.

"Why do you expect?" Gavriil asked, glaring up at the Dane before clamping his mouth around the other's erect member.

"Ahh," Bo moaned.

In and out Gavriil's head bobbed as he sucked.

Bo continued to moan until he felt like it was almost that time.

"Ahh, I-I'm going to..."

All of a sudden, white baby cream was ejected into the 2P's mouth.

Gavriil soon pulled away and pulled up Bo's boxers before standing up and spitting the baby cream into the Dane's face.

Good thing Bo closed his eyes.

"I'll be back later," Gavriil said before leaving.

Bo watched him leave, turning out the light in the process.

A sigh escaped the Dane.

He gave a silent cry for someone to help him.

* * *

Annebeth was sitting in the living room with her father, Matthias.

She was doing paperwork for the hospital she works at when she paused, her blue eyes looking up.

 _Someone please help me._

"Did you hear that?" She asked.

Matthias looked at her.

"Hear what?" He asked.

"That voice," Annebeth said.

"I didn't hear any voice," Matthias said.

"I heard a voice asking for help," Annebeth told.

"A while back I heard Lukas saying that some nations and/or capitals have a certain connection with their female or male counterpart," Matthias informed.

"Maybe it's my male counterpart," Annebeth said.

"Could be," Matthias said.

Annebeth took a breath before mentally responding to the voice she heard.

 _Where are you?_

* * *

Bo's eyes widened when he heard the female's voice.

 _Who are you?_ He asked.

 _No need to be afraid. My name's Annebeth. I'll ask again, where are you?_

The Danish male looked around, even out a window at the edge of the roof and wall.

 _Some factory I think. I can't tell, I'm chained in the basement. I have been hearing boats coming by on water though_.

There was a moment of silence before Annebeth's voice responded again.

 _Amagerværkt/HOFOR factory. I'll be there as soon as I can. And I'm bringing my medical kit._

A smile crossed Bo's face.

Finally, someone was going to help him.

* * *

Annebeth knew she shouldn't have changed out of her nurse outfit.

"I'm going to go find him," she said as she got up.

"Do you even know where he is?" Matthias asked.

She looked at him dead in the face.

"Amagerværkt/HOFOR factory basement," she said.

Turning on her heel, Annebeth made her leave, grabbing her medical kit in the process before running to the factory.

* * *

Bo looked up when he heard footsteps coming down.

He was hoping it would be Annebeth, but then again also knew she wouldn't have gotten there so quickly.

When the light turned on, he was met with none other than Gavriil Braginsky.

"I see you're still here," Gavriil said.

"Good. Still have more fun stuff to do with the likes of you."

"I don't want to know what that is," Bo said simply.

"Oh, you'll find out," Gavriil informed before going to the Danish male and getting a hold of his boxers.

A creepy smile crossed Gavriil's face before he undid Bo's wrists from where they were and making Bo lie on the ground before tying them again.

The Russian 2P pinned Bo to the ground.

"You know what this means, right?" Gavriil asked.

"I get the feeling I already know," Bo said.

"Just want to say you're not going to get very far with this."

"Or will I?" Gavriil asked.

"Are we having fun yet?" Bo asked himself.

Just as Gavriil was about to pull down Bo's boxers, the door leading to the main floor opened.

"Is anyone here?" A female voice called.

"Annebeth?" Bo called.

"I'm down here!"

Footsteps were heard running down the stairs, as well as the clinking of medical tools.

Gavriil glared at the brunet.

"You're so dead," he mouthed to the other male.

When at the bottom floor, Annebeth looked around until she saw Gavriil standing on a figure who's head was peering at her.

The black haired and red eyed Russian male was staring at Annebeth with a look of pure rage.

"You ruined my fun," was all Gavriil said before charging at the Danish female.

Putting down her med supplies, Annebeth dodged the attack.

This allowed Gavriil to crash into something and Bo to sit up.

The brunette turned to face Gavriil, her hands at the ready.

Gavriil soon got up and once again charged at Annebeth to be met with a fist to the face.

Both Annebeth and Gavriil fought until it ended up with Gavriil tied up, tape covering his mouth.

Annebeth got her med supplies and went to Bo, kneeling by him and untying him.

"You actually came," he said.

"I come help anyone in need," Annebeth said with a smile.

"My name's Bo by the way. Bo Køhler," the male said.

Almost immediately, blue eyes of Annebeth looked at him.

"Køhler? That's my last name too!"

Both Danes smiled brightly at that.

"Do you think we could be related?" Bo asked.

"We'll find out," Annebeth said before she found his injuries and patched them up.

"You know, my father said that he'd heard from a friend that a nation and/or capital have a connection with their male or female counterpart," Annebeth told.

"Which is probably how I heard your cry for help."

* * *

Both Annebeth and Bo had gone to her house when everything was done with.

"Papa, I'm home and I brought him with me," she called to her father.

"I was wondering when you would show up again," Matthias said.

"Why do you say that?" Annebeth asked.

The brown-haired male and female went to the living room to see Matthias in one chair and Matilde in another.

"Remember my sister Matilde?" Matthias asked.

"Yeah."

"Mama!" Bo exclaimed and went to the Danish female, who stood up and engulfed the brunet male in her arms.

"He's her son apparently," Matthias said.

Matilde looked at Annebeth while hugging Bo.

"Thank you for rescuing my son," she said. Annebeth said nothing and nodded.

The blonde then looked at her son.

"I'm sure your brother will be happy to see you."

"Emiel?" Bo asked.

"Wait, he has a brother?" Annebeth asked.

"Ja," Matilde said.

"Bo and Emiel are twins and were the result of a one night stand with Berwald before he admitted to being gay."

There was two looks of surprise; one from Matthias and the other from Annebeth.


End file.
